1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peripheral device, a method of operating a peripheral device, a host device, and a method of operating a host device, e.g., a peripheral device and a host device connected to each other in accordance with a predetermined interface standard such as USB (Universal Serial Bus).
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been generally widespread an electronic device capable of performing various types of data communication with an external device in the connection according to an interface standard such as a USB standard, for example. For example, when a host device is assumed to be a personal computer, a peripheral device USB-connected to the personal computer (a USB device) includes a variety of electronic devices, such as a printer, an optical disc drive device, a magnetic disc drive device, an HDD (Hard Disc Drive), a camera, and a solid memory device (e.g., a flash memory device referred to as a so-called USB memory). Further, in the USB connection, power is supplied from the host device to the USB device through a USB cable.
Examples of the related art include Japanese Patent No. 3674855 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-339067.